


At Sunrise

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Mornings, No actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Josh and North wake up to each other on another perfect morning.





	At Sunrise

Yesterday was exhausting. All four Jericho leaders had been working nonstop and barely got to rest. It was past midnight when they all started falling into stasis. North went first, curled up beside Josh. Simon followed and was carried to bed by Markus who joined him. Josh fell into stasis last, making sure North was comfortably tucked into bed before he joined her. The next morning, Josh was up first, turning in bed so he was facing North. A peaceful look graced her face which contradicted her rowdy and sometimes violent nature. It made him happy to see the former Traci at peace. He knew her story and how afraid she’d been when they thought they lost their freedom. Smiling, he brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He gently caressed her cheek, watching her LED slowly pulse a soft blue. After a moment of watching, Josh planted a kiss on her nose. He chuckled softly as North scrunched her nose in response.

“Wake up, buttercup.” Josh called softly, kissing her nose again.

“Mmm five more minutes, you ass.” North mumbled in reply, snuggling up to Josh.

Josh chuckled and moved to plant a kiss on her lips this time. North’s eyes slowly fluttered open and she kissed back. They pulled back moments late and the WR400 stared up at Josh with a sleepy look.

“Hi, baby.” she whispered with a tired yet happy voice.

“Hey yourself, sweetheart.” Josh replied.

North giggled softly, shifting so she was sitting up. Josh sat up with her. He then snorted as he saw North’s hair. He never untied her braid when he put her in bed and it ended up getting mussed up, a few strands sticking out from it. North rolled her eyes with a smile.

“I can’t believe you forgot to undo my braid again.” She chuckled, pulling the hair tie out and undoing it herself.

“I was tired. Can you blame? Besides, your bedhead is cute too.” Josh answered with a cheeky smile.

North chuckled again and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Wow fuck you.” she retorted with a smile, lightly shoving him.

Josh laughed and pulled her into his lap, so her back was pressed against his bare chest as he left kisses on her shoulder and slowly moved up to her neck. North sighed and tilted her head to give him more room. She loved mornings like this where she could just forget about her worries and be relaxed. She trusted Josh to protect her. He was the only person that she would completely soften up for, aside from Connor, Simon, and Alice. She then let out a soft gasp as Josh began nibbling on her neck.

“Jooosh,” She groaned. “If you keep doing that then we won’t be leaving the bed anytime soon.”

“Who said I wanted to leave the bed, baby?” Josh murmured lowly against her skin.

North gasped as Josh went from nipping to gentle biting.

“You know Markus is going to kill us if we’re late to breakfast again.” she said, her hands finding Josh’s shoulders.

“I doubt that.” Josh answered softly, his hands sliding under the shirt that North stole from him.

Before North could answer, a muffled but loud moan of Markus’s name came from the wall near them. The two stopped for a moment and chuckled.

“Told you.” Josh smirked.

North rolled her eyes with a smile before shifting so she was straddling Josh and facing him, her arms thrown around his neck again.

“Fine but I’m topping, hot shot.” North answered, smirking back as she leaned in for a kiss.

Josh smiled and kissed her back. Without breaking the kiss, North pushed the other android down onto his back and she fell forwards with him.


End file.
